Mephisto/Companion
Mephisto is a boss in part 2 of Paradox. She joins when the party requires her aid to take down a large group of Golem Girls. Recruitment Defeat her at her Magic Academy. Following the story afterwards, the party is tasked to head into Marching Hill in order to reach Grangold. However, the entrance is guarded by a platoon of Golem Girls. In order to get past them, the party is told to head to the Poison Swamp (East Gold), where Mephisto is found. Biography An ancient Yoma who used to be as renowned as the Four Heavenly Knights. According to Shirohebi, she has always been obsessed with keeping contracts and commitments since she was young, even to the extent that'll she'll prioritize them over her own loyalties. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Dragons and lamias are closely related in evolutionary terms. It may seem surprising, but harpies are also closely related to dragons. "I'll admit I was deceiving the Queen. Teaching my endearing students however, is no lie..." "Grading tests, setting up magical tools, planning the curriculum... I'm too busy, there's no time to stretch my wings." "Let's see that power... Come at me with all your might." "You have broken seven rules in this school. You leave me no choice but to punish your body..." "That power of yours is too dangerous... I must stop you here." "I'm the only teacher of this small magic school, but... Even so, I still treasure it." "Everything for the sake of the Dark God..." "I've taught over 300 students so far... Every one of them has become a splendid wizard." "For the sake of greater intention... I will become a demon among demons!" "Please take this hamburger steak... It's thoroughly cooked and delicious." (+1 Hamburger Steak) "Please use this for tuition..." (+ 3125G) "Please take this special extract..." (+1 Magical Extract) "Would you give me some meat? I'd like to have a meal..." (Give 1 Meat) *Yes - "You'll make a fine student, fufufu..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "Have negotiations broken down...?" "Would you give me donations for the school...?" (Give 1875G) *Yes - "You'll make a fine student, fufufu..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "Have negotiations broken down...?" "Would you give me a boost drink...?" (Give 1 Boost Drink) *Yes - "You'll make a fine student, fufufu..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "Have negotiations broken down...?" "Do you also want to take my class...?" *I want to take it - "Then please enroll through the designated procedure. Though it may be too late..." (+10 Affinity) *I don't want to take it - "Well, no need to say that... I'll have plenty of company!" *I'm already in class. - "I see, is this a practice battle...? Then do not hesitate!" (+10 Affinity) "Teaching is my profession... What do you believe your calling in life is?" *Hero - "Indeed, you have the will of a hero. Study hard, and do not feel shame in your conviction." (+10 Affinity) *A soldier - "You should have greater ideals. Being able to exceed your ideals should be almost impossible." *Prostitute - "Such dirty thoughts... I'll beat that sex drive out of you!" (-5 Affinity) "Do you think corporal punishment is necessary for education...?" *It's necessary - "The teachings conveyed by fists will not convey the message correctly. It only causes one to question the teacher's complexion." *It's unnecessary - "Yes, that's right. Teaching through corporal punishment distorts the contents..." (+10 Affinity) *Hit me - "Punishing a pervert like you would seem like a reward... I was wrong to ask you." (-5 Affinity) "Now here's a question. What element is most effective against serpentine enemies?" *Fire element - "That is incorrect, ice is the most effective element against snakes. You should study harder." *Ice element - "Correct, ice is the most effective element against snakes. Let me give you a flower circle." (+10 Affinity) *Lightning element - "That is incorrect, ice is the most effective element against snakes. You should study harder." *Decay element - "What, an element unknown to me...?! What sort of thing is it...?" "Before I started teaching... What sort of occupation do you think I had in the past?" *Magician - "Indeed, there was a time where I was just a magician. I will never forget the gratitude of those who picked it up." (+10 Affinity) *Prostitute - "What are you imagining? It seems you need punishment..." (-5 Affinity) *Salesman - "Hmm, I recall something similar... When you contract with a Yoma, the contents are firmly confirmed." (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Mephisto: "There are a lot of comrades I would like to re-educate. Can I build an academy here?"" With Cornelia: Cornelia: "Mephisto... You didn't return the book you borrowed from the Monster Lord's Castle, did you?" Mephisto: "Now that you mention it, I had completely forgotten about it. I'll reprint it, can you wait a little longer?" Cornelia: "Really... Is that the language of someone in the teaching profession?" Mephisto: "I take anything I can because it is my doctrine..." Cornelia: "I see, you're now prohibited from entering the library." Mephisto: "...There are matters like this too. I'll have to warn the students not to get too greedy." With Lily: Lily: "You're Mephisto... I've heard you are a very famous magician." Mephisto: "You do not know me because you are young. During the era of the previous Monster Lord, I was the master of magic." Lily: "Rumor has it you're also a dubious character. You're better at wicked deeds then you are with magic, aren't you?" Mephisto: "Both of those are practically the same thing. Magic is nothing but a wicked deed, and brings no happiness to people..." Lily: "Hmph, I wonder what you're insinuating...?" With Shirohebi: Shirohebi: "Mephisto... You are a confidant of the 15th who has slipped into a human royal family." Mephisto: "Again, I have a contract... I have not deceived anyone." Shirohebi: "You have been obsessed with contracts and commitments since your former days. You truly are a sly, yet dutiful woman..." Mephisto: "It is simply my duty as a yoma, there is no misunderstanding..." With Bugstaves: Mephisto: "What are you doing for your research projects?" Magical Butterfly: "Gathering semen!" Magical Dragonfly: "Collecting insects..." Magical Ladybug: "Eating tour... ♪" Mephisto: "Good grief, this is worrying..." With Magi Staens: Mephisto: "What kind of books have you been reading lately...?" Magical Elf: " 'Tips for Overthrowing Superiors'." Magical Succubus: " 'Magic for Murdering Your Mentor'..." Magical Pixie: "A romance diary Professor Mephisto wrote when she was young!" Mephisto: "Good grief, this is worrying..." With Emeth: Mephisto: "Is this the golem made by Grangold? I see, it has a very high degree of perfection..." Emeth: "MASTER? AWAITING ORDERS..." Mephisto: "So, you are absolutely loyal to me..." Sonya: "Wait! What are you doing?" With Witch: Witch: "Mephisto, the most famous magician in the world... I want you to show me your best magic." Mephisto: "Aren't you quite famous yourself? You're the most outstanding magician among succubi..." Witch: "It's fascinating that we'll be able to fight together. Let's complete with our magic techniques as comrades." Mephisto:" Yes, I am looking forward to it as well. Please don't go too hard on me... fufu." With Cassandra: Cassandra: "Ah, Mephisto... It seems you are as ill-natured as ever." Mephisto: "Oh, Cassandra... You seem to have completely lost your fame lately." Cassandra: "Ufufu, it's amusing..." Mephisto: "It's amusing all right, ufufu..." With Grand Noah Queen: Mephisto: "Your Majesty... Why have you trusted me thus far? Have you not considered the possibility I could betray you at the last minute?" Queen of Grand Noah: "I do not trust you, but I do depend on you. Does your pride not permit you to betray me?" Mephisto: "I see, you have a very good eye for people. Do you respect me based on my sense of values rather than trust?" Queen of Grand Noah: "I believe you... Is that what you wanted me to say?" Mephisto: "Yes, of course..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Mephisto: "This is a spell I invented... Super Fire!" Mephisto causes a gigantic explosion! takes fire damage 2nd Action: Mephisto: "All the students ever do is talk back and forth with one another..." Mephisto is complaining to herself... happens 3rd Action: Mephisto: "I shall use this ultimate spell I invented... Ultramephy!" Mephisto casts Ultramephy! ...But nothing happens happens 4th Action: Mephisto: "It is important to have a frame of mind for battle..." Mephisto began preaching! ...But no one was listening. happens 5th Action: Mephisto: "Please take this, it is filled with energy." Mephisto presents a gift! Eel Gallery MephistoBattleForm.png|Battle Form Category:Monsters Category:Yoma Category:Lamias Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Artist: Shimpi